Pardonnez moi pour le mal que j'ai fait
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Si vous étiez dans sa tête ça pourrait donner ça


**Titres : Pardonnez-moi pour le mal que j'ai fait**

**Rating : K**

**Personnage : Ichigo Kurosaki  
><strong>

**Blabla mode d'emplois : cet essai (on va appeler ça comme ça) est ce que pouvait penser Ichigo à un moment de sa vie par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'il a rencontré Rukia. Je vous l'accorde, c'est pas intéressant des masses mais j'aime bien ce texte. Alors si vous aimez pas tant pis, si vous aimez tant mieux... Enjoy quand même ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Pardonnez-moi pour le mal que j'ai fait<strong>

Des remords... oui... il en avait un sacré paquet... beaucoup trop. Certes il n 'était pas entièrement fautif... ce qui était arrivé il ne l'avait pas voulu, mais il était loin d'être innocent aussi. Après tout il avait entraîné tellement de monde là dedans. Et qui était-il pour leur faire subir ça ? À sa famille, à ses amis et même à de parfaits inconnus. Qui était-il au fond pour forcer leurs décisions ? Oui Rukia avait complètement bouleversé son monde, sa vie, ses projets, jeté à bas ses années d'acharnement, ébranlé ses convictions. Jamais il n'avait cherché le pouvoir, la puissance et la gratitude, ça s'était fait par la force des choses voilà tout...

La force des choses... la belle affaire oui. C'est juste une excuse, un concept stupide pou justifier ses actes. Juste stupide et rien de plus. Stupide parce qu'il ne niait plus qu'il avait eu le choix. Le choix entre vivre et mourir, entre protéger et fuir. Le choix entre vivre et les sauver, au risque d'avoir des ennuis, ou mourir et les condamner par la même occasion. Oh oui il avait eu le choix, et il avait fait celui qui lui semblait le plus juste sur le coup. Pas par témérité ou par bravade, mais par amour. Alors pourquoi regrettait-il aujourd'hui ? Regrettait-il son amour ? Regrettait-il de les avoir sauvés ? Regrettait-il de vivre ?

Non, il regrettait d'être devenu un shinigami. Il regrettait sa soif de puissance, il regrettait cette soif parce qu'elle le poussait à combattre encore et toujours plus.

Combattre pour vaincre...

Combattre pour tuer...

Et même si c'étaient des Hollows, il regrettait d'avoir dû les tuer. Même si ce n'étaient que des âmes, même si par ce geste il les purifiait, il regrettait d'avoir dû mettre fin à leur existence. Même si elles étaient aussi noires que le Hueco Mundo, il regrettait d'avoir dû les tuer. Pour lui peu importait, il était un assassin, assassin au nom de la justice. Quelle justice ? Il se dégouttait. Il l'avait fait avec de bonnes intentions mais il se dégouttait.

Il avait déjà assez de remords comme ça, jusqu'à cette nuit où tout avait une fois de plus basculé, le monde s'était encore tâché de rouge. Et il avait compris quel fossé le séparait de Rukia, des shinigami, de la vraie puissance. Parce que cette nuit il avait encore une fois frôlé la mort, parce qu'une fois de plus quelqu'un d'autre avait failli mourir. Parce qu'Ishida avait essayé de l'aider, parce qu'il avait pris des coups à sa place, parce qu'il avait pris des coups à cause de sa propre bêtise. Parce que l'affrontement s'était soldé par un échec, SON échec, son LAMENTABLE échec. Il s'en était voulu, il avait voulu mourir, et la mort aurait été une punition bien trop douce à ses yeux, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était expier ses fautes, envers sa famille, envers ses amis, envers le monde et surtout envers Rukia. Rukia qui avait été ramenée à la Soul Society. Rukia condamnée. Rukia condamnée par sa faute. Il n'en était pas fier. À cause de lui, son amie allait mourir, et là alors il avait mesuré l'étendue de son ignorance.

Il avait plongé les yeux fermés dans un monde dont il ne savait rien, sans chercher à s'instruire au delà du strict minimum. Il avait été bête. Un parfait imbécile. Et un gamin borné qui plus est.

Il avait perdu toute chance de l'aider en même temps que ses pouvoirs. Il se sentait inutile. Il était redevenu faible, inutile, simple spectateur d'un monde qu'il ne pouvait plus protéger. Il était redevenu le gamin braillard qu'avait rencontré Rukia.

Rukia, qui s'était sacrifiée en toute connaissance de cause.

Rukia qui savait avoir commis une trahison envers la Soul Society.

Rukia qui lui avait donné ses pouvoirs.

Rukia qui allait mourir...

Oui, Rukia qui allait mourir, ne pouvant pas compter sur l'amour de son frère, son frère qui ne la voyait pas, qui ne l'aimait pas, qui passait à côté d'elle sans la voir, pas un regard, pas un mots, ni encouragements, ni « tu m'as manqué ».

Rukia qui affrontait, seule et la tête haute, la mort et les regards emplis de mépris des autres.

Qui était il, lui, Ichigo, du haut de ses 16 ans, pour oser imposer ça à son amie, à celle qui avait été présente pour lui, à celle qui l'avait sauvé, qui était-il pour la laisser recevoir un châtiment qu'elle ne méritait pas ? Qui était-il pour la laisser seule ?

Il avait beau jeu de se penser puissant, il n'était pas capable de la sauver.

Et pourtant il était venu. Il avait surmonté les épreuves, abattu les murs, brisé les règles, oui il était redevenu un shinigami à part entière. Envers et contre tout. Surtout contre tout. Il s'était battu avec hargne et désespoir, avait terrassé tous ses ennemis, avait cru en lui, avait repoussé ses limites et mis à bas son orgueil.

Il était devenu puissant.

Et il était allé à la Soul Society.

Oui il avait combattu, défié les règles, transgressé les limites, soulevé des montagnes.

Il n'avait pas entraîné ses amis là dedans. Ils étaient venus avec lui, de leur propre chef, contre sa volonté. Il était heureux d'avoir des amis qui le soutenaient autant.

Alors pourquoi la culpabilité restait ?

Parce qu'il se croyait toujours fautif... parce qu'il avait mit le Seireitei à feu et à sang, parce qu'il avait défié un monde entier, parce qu'il se retrouvait seul à nouveau, seul contre tous, parce qu'il avait exposé ses amis. Qu'il savait qu'ils frôleraient encore la mort par sa faute...

Chad...

Inoue...

Ishida...

Ils risquaient leur vie pour l'aider, dans cette mission qui relevait du suicide. Du suicide pur et simple.

Il avait regretté, tellement regretté. Il s'était maudit pour sa stupidité. S'ils venaient à mourir il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Et pourtant...

Maintenant...

Les regrets étaient tellement loin...

Loin de lui...

À cause du petit corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Loin à cause du petit corps fragile de Rukia.

_« J'ai une dette envers toi, Rukia, souviens t'en. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un petit jardin de pensées très court je dois dire mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je voudrais remercier mon otaku fangirl en chef préférée j'ai nommée Gwenn (que vous ne trouverez pas sur le site inutile d'espérer)<strong>

**Merci de m'avoir bêta-lecté même s'il n'y a jamais de fautes (Jamais ? o.O) mais bon pour les Hollows tu m'as montré mon erreur ^^**

**En attendant pour tout le monde en particulier ceux qui lisent déjà ma fic Shinji/Shiro (rating M pour ceux qui savent pas pour cause de Yaoi à venir) je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous donner une suite potable, parce que je suis en pleine période j'écris-n'importe-quoi-pourvu-que-ça-ma-plaise-pas, (-.-)" bon donc la suite me nargue "gentiment" donc avis à ceux qui ont des idées, donnez m'en j'en ai marre** **!** **PITIÉ !**

**Tout ça pour dire que je vais la réécrire pour la... 3ème fois un truc du genre mais... je veux des idées !  
><strong>


End file.
